Felix Gamgee's Alliance Of Hero's
by 1930'S Cat Fur Ice-Cream XD
Summary: Ok this Lord of the Rings Fanfiction is about Sam Gamgee's son Felix Gamgee a 13 year old boy who feel in love with he's fathers stories about him and Frodo and also Bilbo and wants to go on an adventure for himself. He has good fighting skills because of he's training with he's farther and Gandaf the white. Gandalf needs a someone small for a dangerous mission


**Me: Hey! Guys This is my first story so please be nice on your review and i am only 10 years old but i still what to make this story i got the idea of writing this fanfiction because i love lord of the rings and my older sister Annika (Dawn Terrace Of The Night) writes fanfictions too but about anime like the PPGZ so if you want to read her stories please do.**

**Ok this Lord of the Rings Fanfiction is about Sam Gamgee's son Felix Gamgee a 13 year old boy who feel in love with he's fathers stories about him and Frodo and also Bilbo and wants to go on an adventure for himself. He has good fighting skills because of he's training with he's farther and Gandaf the white. Gandalf needs a someone small for a dangerous mission so what better then a 13 year old Hobbit to do the job.**

**OK I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPPIE OF MY STORY!**

_**Felix's P.O.V**_

Ok so there i was in my little house in the ground sitting in the living room on my sofa when i heard#knock #at our key shaped door the knock sound was very loud and echoed across the house i leaped off the sofa and landed on my little hairy feet and made my way to the door. The door keep rattling because of the person at side was knocking it rapidly over and over.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" i yell a little pissed off WAIT scratch that I was completely PISSED OFF! The knocking kept coming and i could tell that whatever or whoever was not a Hobbit and bigger than the door

I was just about to touch the metal door knob when the door just fell flat on its face luckily i moved out of the way before the door could take me down with it. I stare at the door for about 5 seconds and then i remembered the person at the door i quickly look at the key shaped door way and see my good friend Gandalf with a sorry i broke your door look on he's face.

He was about to apologize but i cut him off "It's ok But I'm not sure how dad is going to take it"

"Yeah your right" said the white wizard. We looked at each other for a moment and then i ran to him almost taking him to the ground and hugged him

"I'm so happy your here"

"Me too but i have something i need your help with" said Gandalf with a deep voice

"You are always here for something aren't you Gandalf"

I invited him inside and i sat on the sofa which appeared tiny to the white giant as we walking in Gandalf had to duck he's head just to get in the door way which kind of made me laugh. He did end up hitting he's head on the chandelier like he always does when he visits.

"Darn the stupid thing" said Gandalf

"That's happened about 1000 times"

He went down on one knee so i could see he's face he looked serious "

i need you to go on a mission from Gondor its very serious the orcs have somehow stolen the high kind Thain's magic crystal that has the power to make gold. But thankfully they don't know how to us it YET!"

"How did it get stolen?" i questioned

"Well he was making a trip to Gondor and he took the magic stone with him unfortunate he didn't know that he's guards were traditors. They attacked him with a group of powerful Orcs that were made by saruman and seek vengeance for their master"

"Why do you want me to do this?" i asked in a serious voice

"Well you know the stories of Bilbo. So why did me and the 13 dwarfs pick him to be are burglar"

"Well because he was small and sneaky" i replied

"See that's why i need you and because you have some very good fighting skills and it's in your blood"

"Ok i will do it" i say a little excited to go on a mission like my father. I was about to say something but i was cut off by a voice that was familiar.

"Hey Felix it's me i got the groceries" me and Gandalf quickly look at the door way which was still broken and we saw my dad (Sam)

"WHAT IN THE IN MIDDLE EARTH HAPPEND TO THE DOOR!" he yelled and i new that this was not going to go well because dad likes Gandalf and they are really good friends but when he comes in our house he usually brakes something or dad just doesn't want him to send me on a dangerous adventure.

He looks up from the door and sees Gandalf and looks like he's head is going to explode. He then points at Gandalf with a angry expression on he's face"YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUUU" he was so angry and dropped the groceries and he's key and i swear i think Gandalf was a little bit scared

"Ok there Sam settle down" said my mother behind him in a sweet tone

"YOU! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT NOW!" screamed Sam while trying to push Gandalf out the door which he was totally failing at

I was getting tired of them fighting so i yelled "STOP! Dad it's ok i want to go"

He finally calmed down "Ok son BUT i don't want you to go alone"

"I thought you might say that so i took the liberty to sort out a team for you" said Gandalf happy the fighting was over

"THRAW, GORAW, SAWR GET IN HERE!"

**Me: ok that's a rap**

**Felix: already!**

**Me: but don't worry the story is going to be a whole lot better**

**Felix: I wonder who THRAW, GORAW& SAWR are**

**Me: you will find out in the next chappie. Ok i hope you liked this chapter please don't be hard on your review because I'm only ten and this is my first story. BYE and if you're in to anime like the PPGZ check out some of my sisters stories. **


End file.
